cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Koryo
The Union of Koryo was a short-lived regime which was founded on September 23, 2011 by a group of capitalist workers. The Union's aim was to turn Korea into a democratic and capitalist state. History United Korean Supreme Republic The United Korean Supreme Republic, which defeated the Pacific Empire back in May 2011 had ruled for over 5 months. The Korean Peninsula had been united under the Northern Rule, The DMZ was destroyed allowing families to re-connect to their loved ones. Because of the demand of arms increase around august 2011, the nation went into a financial crisis resulting in mass uprisings, labor strikes, hunger and corruption. Because of the intense pressure, on mid August, The People's Commissar announced the dissolve of the UKSR. Around September 1, 2011, a group of Capitalist workers which were mainly composed of Land owners, Stock Brokers and Business owners, decided to take the nation under their control, Believing that "It is time to kick this nation up a notch." and at the same day, They proclaimed the Union of Koryo, a democratic, capitalist and a rich society which aimed to make Korea the Bank of Asia. The country had great accomplishments such as Millionaire Schools, Money-Making Universities and Industrial sectors which were composed of banks and capitalist establishments. Government It was a Democratic and a Capitalist Government. Military The Armed Forces of the Union of Koryo was officially named "Union of Koryo Army". This was the unified term of their Land, Air and Naval forces. Their equipment was mostly composed of former UKSR military hardware. So they decided to abolish the "Commie Equipment". 2011 Korean Civil War Around December 3, 2011, The New Korean Army, An armed guerilla group declared war on the Union of Koryo, Claiming that the union had abused the image of Korea and had turned Korea into a "Weakling State". The New Korean Army was composed of Former loyal UKSR soldiers in which their base of operations were located in the Korean-Russian border. Their first attack was the army base located in Chongjin, near the Russian Border. The Attack was Successful and they turned to the city of Hamhung which they met slight resistance. The attack was again a success. Having gaining much ground, They planned their Final offensive. This was named "The leap of the Tiger". A strength of 340,000. They attacked around 0300 hours completely catching the Union of Korean Army off Guard. When the Union president saw that Defeat was imminent, He fled the capital hastily and at January 26, 2012, They were victorious. Aftermath After the Civil war, the nation was again in a turmoil. With many people killed and missing, The country's image completely covered in rubles, The NKA finally volunteered to lead the war-torn nation. Being aware of the previous conclusion of the United Korean Supreme Republic, They decided to make another name for the Nation, and the next day, January 27, 2012. They Founded the Democratic Korea, A communist state. Category:Governments